Shikamaru ¡¿Es gay!
by Natsuki Akagami
Summary: Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien... Shikamaru siempre llamaba a las mujeres problemáticas, incluso si no las conocía bien... ¡¿Y si... a Shikamaru no le interesaban las mujeres! ShikaIno


**Buenaas! En fin, aquí vengo con mi segundo fic ShikaIno! *suenan aplausos y trompetas* En fin... como me animó mucho los comentarios que me dejaron en mi otro fic de ShikaIno, me entraron muchas ganas de hacer otro ^^ **

**PD: También hay leve SasuNaru.**

_**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama :3**_

**Espero que os guste! n.n**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi había acabado, habían conseguido derrotar a Madara y por fin el mundo estaba en paz -aunque fuese momentanea-. Naruto había conseguido traer a Sasuke de vuelta a Konoha y lo habían nombrado Quinto Hokage, aunque... ¿quién no lo esperaba? Tampoco fue una sorpresa ver a Sasuke y Naruto cojidos de la mano varias semanas después de que el Uchiha volviera a la villa, aunque, bueno, eso también se veía venir.

Yamanaka Ino, pensaba en todo ésto mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y andando con pasos saltarines. Hoy era un día especialmente bonito: hacía sol, las flores adornaban los balcones de las casas y los niños reían y jugaban en los columpios y en la calle.

Sí, hoy era un día perfecto.

La verdad es que a la rubia le habría gustado pasear en éste día con alguno de sus amigos, pero todos tenían algo que hacer; que si Sakura trabajar en el hospital, que si Hinata tenía reunión familiar, Naruto -como era el Hokage- poco tiempo libre tenía... ¡Incluso Choji tenía hoy algo que hacer! Al final había acabado preguntándole a Shikamaru a ver si quería ir a dar una vuelta con ella, pero la había rechazado diciéndole que tenía que ayudar a Naruto en un papeleo, que él no iba a poder hacerlo solco.

Suspiró. Después de que ella le suplicara y suplicara, había seguido negándose y llamándola problemática, así que Ino acabó enfandándose y dándose media vuelta con toda la dignidad del mundo, había dejado al Nara en la puerta de su casa mientras él murmuraba: _Mujer problemática..._

Ino hinchó los mofletes.

-Ese vago idiota... ¡Encima que le invito a pasear conmigo! Debería saber que cuando una chica te propone algo, ¡no debes negarte!- murmuró y le dio un puntapié a un guijarro que estaba al lado de sus pies.-Siempre diciendo _mujer problemática, mujer problemática..._ ¡Es un desconsiderado!

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien... Shikamaru siempre llamaba a las mujeres _problemáticas, _incluso si no las conocía bien.

_**A éste paso... **_pensó la rubia con un suspiro _**nunca encontrará una mujer decente que sepa ponerle en su lugar... **_

Una idea pasó por la mente de Ino e hizo que dejara de andar tan alegremente y comenzara a hacerlo más despacio:

¿Y si... a Shikamaru no le interesaban las mujeres?

-Ya, Ino, te estás imaginando cosas descabelladas... Shikamaru... es Shikamaru...- susurró para ella misma.

Aunque, cuánto más lo pensaba, más sentido tenía.

Shikamaru nunca había estado con ninguna mujer.

Nunca le había oído decir: _esa chica es muy hermosa_ o algo por el estilo.

Nunca se juntaba con chicas, a no ser que fuera ella misma o Temari, si le mandaban estar con ella.

Eeeeeen cambio...

Él siempre estaba con hombres.

Nunca los llamaba problemáticos.

Y últimamente... pasaba demasiado tiempo con Naruto.

Ino dejó de andar, parándose al estilo estátua de sal, y se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un gritito histérico. Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que unas personas se habían girado a mirarla.

_**No,no, no, no **_se repetía mentalmente _**no puede ser, no puede ser, ¡no puede ser!**_ La Yamanaka intentaba convencerse de que estaba en un muuuuuuy grave error, pero cada vez que intentaba hacerlo, más cosas cuadraban en su cabeza

-Disculpe- una voz que sonó muy cerca suyo hizo que Ino diese un pequeño grito y saltase hacia un lado por el susto.

Una ancianita se había acercado a ella y la agarró suavemente del brazo.

-Lamento haberla asustado, querida. ¿Está usted bien?- la preguntó.

Ino parpadeó confusa.

-Er... S-sí, ¿por qué?

La señora sonrió.

-Esque la he visto pararse así de golpe en medio de la calle y se ha puesto muy pálida, ¿seguro que está bien?

Ino miró a su alrededor. Era verdad que la estaban mirando.

-Sí, esque... Me acabo de acordar de que he olvidado una cosa muy importante- se separó de la anciana, dio media vuelta y salió a paso rápido de allí- ¡Gracias por preocuparse!- la despidió mirando hacia atrás.

Definitivamente pensar en que tu compañero de equipo y mejor amigo, y el Hokage estarían ahora comiendose a besos -y haciendo otras cosas- no era muy saludable para la mente de Ino; que ahora estaba convencida de que Shikamaru tenía algo con Naruto.

-¡¿Cómo no me lo ha podido decir?!- exclamó.

Estaba en una zona de la Villa en la que no había mucha gente, así que nadie la miró raro.

_**Oh, sí, tal vez porque soy "una problemática" y se lo habría contado a media Villa**_ se respondió ella misma. Y, en parte, se alegraba de que no se lo hubiera contado, porque... vamos... Se imaginó a ella misma soltando aquello con Sasuke delante... Nada bueno para el pobre Shikamaru, quién seguro quedaría reducido a un montoncito de cenizas.

_**Espera... ¿Y si Sasuke ya lo sabe? ¿Y si lo sabe... por qué no ha quemado medio Konoha? Un momento, un momento... ¿Y si... los tres... juntos...? **_

_**¡Ya vale Ino! ¡Ahora sí que estás delirando!**_

-Ésto es demasiado para mí... ¿Qué dirá Sakura cuando lo descubra...? ¿Lo sabrá ya?

-¿Qué es lo que sabe Sakura-chan?

-¡KYAAH!- Ino pegó tal grito que varios pájaros que estaban posados en los árboles de alrededor salieron volando.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, estuvo a punto de caer al suelo y morir de una hemorragia al ver a un Naruto con el clásico atuendo del Hokage, sonrojado, con el pelo alborotado y con la respiración agitada; Shikamaru -quién estaba detrás de él- estaba en las mismas condiciones.

_**Ino, no imagines cosas; Ino, no imagines cosas; Ino, no...**_

-Pues... E-em... Etto... Uf...- empezó a balbucear la rubia, mientras movía frenéticamente las manos.

Naruto la miró con una ceja alzada.

-Ino... ¿estás bien? Estás todo roja y a la vez pálida- el Hokage hizo amago de acercarse a ella, pero Ino dio un paso hacia atrás.

_**Fantasías no, fantasías no, fantasías no**_**... **

-¡Sí! ¡Estoy perfectamente!-rió nerviosa.

Shikamaru bostezó y miró a su compañera de equipo.

-Problemática...

_**¡Estoy segura de que éso no es lo que le llamas a Naruto mientras os revolcáis! **_quiso replicarle, pero se mordió la lengua.

No pudo evitar pensar que hacían una bonita pareja, el hiperactivo y el vago, y si el Uchiha se les sumaba, pues _"El hiperactivo, el vago y el frío"_.

Se le pasó por la mente preguntarles a ver quién iba arriba y quién abajo.

-Bueno... -Naruto se desperezó- Yo tengo que irme ya- se dio media vuelta y al pasar por al lado de Shikamaru, le dijo unas palabras que a Ino nunca jamás en la vida, se le iban a olvidar:

-Ha estado bien lo de hoy, ¡habrá que repetirlo!- y con una sonrisa de esas suyas, desapareció en una voluta de humo.

La Yamanaka creyó que se iba a desmayar.

_**Oh. Dios. Mio.**_

-En serio, Ino, esas dietas tuyas te están afectando, parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma- Shikamaru la miró de reojo.

Ésta no respondió.

-En fin, ¿qué tal tu paseo?- preguntó el Nara para romper el silencio. Estaba empezando a incomodarse; ¿una Ino callada? Eso no era posible.

-Bien- dijo sencillamente.

Shikamaru la miró a los ojos para preguntarle a ver qué demonios le ocurría, cuando ésta pareció volver a la realidad.

-Y tu... hm... ¿Tiempo con Naruto?- se miró los zapatos.

El moreno suspiró.

-Nada nuevo, todo como siempre.

_**Agsnskseuifhubwnwnajskekwnwsndbubdbsjaw**_

-Ya veo...- de pronto Ino levantó la mirada y encaró a Shikamaru- ¿Sabes? Podrías haber sido del todo sincero conmigo y haberme contado la verdadera razón por la que no podías salir a dar una vuelta conmigo hoy, lo habría entendido.

Shikamaru parpadeó, confundido.

-Aunque claro, es comprensible que lo querráis mantener en secreto, al fin y al cabo es entre vosotros y todo eso...

-Ino...

-¡Pero podrías haber confiado en mí!

-Ino...

-¡No habría contado nada si me lo hubieras pedido!

-¡Ino!- acabó gritando.

La nombrada se sorprendió al oír a Shikamaru usando ese tono de voz.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

La rubia lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto tonto de repente.

-Oh, vamos, Shikamaru, no te hagas el inocente conmigo.-Ino soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Es que de veras no sé de qué hablas.

La ojiazul comenzó a jugar con su coleta.

-Pues ya sabes... Naruto y tú... Vuestra relación...

Ahora Shikamaru sí que estaba perdido. A ver, él solía captar indirectas, pero a esa mujer no había que la entendiera.

-¿Qué relacion?

Ino fijó su vista en los árboles como si fuesen lo más curioso que hubiera en el mundo.

-¿Hm...? ¿Cómo llamarla...?- miró a Shikamaru- ¿Amantes...?

Silencio.

Ino cerró los ojos.

¿Qué?

¡¿Qué?!

Entonces cuando Ino creyó que Shikamaru iba a usar su Kagemane no Jutsu para deshacerse de ella, lo oyó reír.

Abrió primero un ojo, y después otro.

Shikamaru se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia.

El sonido de su risa provocó un cosquilleo en el estómago de Ino.

-¿En serio, Ino?- le preguntó cuando se hubo tranquilizado.

Ino se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Crees que Naruto y yo...?- hizo amago de volver a reírse.

-¡No te rías, idiota!- le gritó Ino, ahora roja por la vergüenza.

-¿Se puede saber qué te ha llevado a pensar eso?- enarcó una ceja.

La kunoichi ladeó la cabeza, ofendida.

-Pues que siempre llamas a todas las mujeres problemáticas... así que pensé que era porque... ya sabes... no te interesabas por ellas, y como últimamente estabas pasando mucho tiempo con Naruto...

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-¿Pensaste que me gustaban los chicos porque digo que las mujeres son problemáticas?

Bien, pensado así... No tenía mucha lógica.

-¿Sí?- respondió Ino.

Shikamaru resopló.

-Problemático...

Ino carraspeó.

-¿Entonces... eres gay?

En Jounin sonrió de lado.

-¿Tú que crees?

Ino se encogió de hombros.

-Ahora mismo, no creo nada.

Shikamaru se le acercó un paso y después otro; hasta quedar los dos a milímetros de distancia.

-Entonces, me encantría resolverte la duda.

La chica abrió la boca para decir algo, pero unos labios sobre los suyos, hicieron que se le olvidara el qué.

Fue ahí cuando comprendió que:

a) Shikamaru la estaba besando

b) Se alegraba de que no fuera gay

c) Besaba estupendamente

Sí, hoy realmente era un día perfecto**.**

* * *

Sasuke se sorprendió levemente al ver a Naruto entrar a casa con la ropa manchada y el pelo todo revuelto.

-¿Y esas pintas, usuratonkachi?

-Sí, hola a tí también- se quitó la capa de 5º Hokage y se sentó al lado de Sasuke- hoy he ido a entrenar con Shikamaru, porque habíamos acabado rápido los informes.

-Hn...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**y... ¡FIN! ^^ Espero que os haya gustado! :3 Y si es así... ¿qué tal un pequeño review? -pone ojitos de cordero degollado- ¿Porfi?**

**¡Por un mundo más ShikaIno! (Dios mío, cada día amo más ésta pareja!) *-***

**Besitos a tod s~**

**Natsuki-chan.**


End file.
